Twenny Wright
Twenny Wright is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Vectors: 12 arms. 7 meters of range. Vector Ability: Stronger Composition '''- Twenny's vectors can stop what normal vectors cannot, making her vectors more resistant and able to block or deflect to stronger attacks. (Example: Anti-tank bullets) Unilocation: 7m of range. Can detect other Diclonii. (Exception: Usalia.) *Empathy: Twenny was born a mutant, and while her first mutation was replaced by Vectors, her sub-mutation stayed. She is able to see, hear and feel emotions from other people, making her highly perceptive to others. Roll Buffs: Base HP: 12 (Kid!) *Each turn, rolls d12 . 1-2 = Succumbs to the instinct for the encounter unless stopped or negated. *Every 6/6 damage Twenny dealt, grants -2 for her resistance against instinct. (stacks until -12) *+2 to defense and dodging *+1 to damage taken *6/6 damage from Vectors = cuts limbs/severe injury. *-2 mental against Aura's Mind Alteration Items: *Negation Pendant:''' Given by Aura Blackquill. She cherishes this ever since it was given to her. Personality *Hyper: Still a kid. Is always hyper. *Loving *Naïve Background Most of her background is unknown. What's mostly known is that her memory was wiped by the Diclonius Research Institute. Storyline Season 4 Twenny was found in an alley by Irvine Leech, as she mutilated someone to death under the influence of her instinct. Leech's Negation Shirt allowed him to get closer to her and disable her Vectors, as well as the instinct, to hold her at gunpoint and call for SHIELD agents to pick him up. It was then when agent of Black Eagle: IF, attacked Leech and Twenny. Luckily, Leech managed to get a getaway, while being injured by bullet wounds IF managed to mark. When they arrived to the SHIELD base, Aura Blackquill and Junko Enoshima took Twenny into a negation room in order to ask her questions. Considering her memory was wiped, Aura had no choice but to cause Twenny headaches to disable her vectors, and go into her mind. It was there when Aura met Twenny's instinct, talking to her and forcing her to kill those around her. Aura at first tried to bargain with the instinct, and tell Twenny to not listen to her, but the instinct started showing horrible images of Twenny's past back at the lab. This reminded Aura when she had to fight the symbiote in Zacharias Barnham's mind, so much so that she didn't wish to give up, and still tried to get Twenny to react to this. Aura then started to fight for control with the instinct, as it slowly revealed itself to be exactly identical in appearance to the host... just more sadistic looking than normal. Thanks to her mutation, she managed to retain the same control the instinct had over the mind realm, yet Aura found it harder to control given some of the circumstances. There, the instinct attacked Aura, and both had a confrontation Aura nearly lost. However, by a lucky shot, Aura managed to "defeat the instinct" by killing it. Yet, the final words of the instinct were as follows: "You claim to be different than me, but you're no different. I knew you had it in you" as it disappeared temporarily. Aura then realized that she had to become Twenny's instinct herself temporarily in order to defeat it, that being the "lucky shot", and when she switched back to her regular entity, the instinct would come back. Hours later, Aura took her to Phoenix Wright's office, to talk about enrolling her in Xavier's School for Gifted Children. Twenny then had a small conversation with Wright about going to school, and being friends, to which then she revealed to be an empath, saying that "she couldn't read Wright's emotions". Due to Wright's loving treatment to her, she became immediately infatuated to him, and apparently so did he, because after a while of talking, Wright raised the question if he wanted her to adopt him, to which she said yes without any doubt. From this point, Aura put Twenny under intense mental training so she can suppress the instinct, and have weakness to her mental mutation. Trivia *Twenny Wright's faceclaim and character concept is based on Trucy Wright from the Ace Attorney series. *"Twenny" was a name given by Irvine Leech while he was questioning her on the streets, which she has liked ever since, considering that she was just named "Number 20". *She doesn't forget that Leech threatened to kill her, but was told that was just a means to get her out of there. She eventually forgave Leech, and thanked him for saving her. *Much like Nana, Twenny is six years old, but looks like a teen due to her biological composition. *Twenny was a character that started completely irrelevant and wasn't supposed to appear again. After Aura Blackquill's intervention in her mind, she became relevant to SHIELD. *She became friends with Usalia, but couldn't feel her. This showed how Diclonius can't feel Usalia.